Théodore Nott et la 8ème année
by UneElo
Summary: Nott Senior en prison, Théo retourne à Poudlard pour sa 8ème année, sous les chuchotements et les accusations d'avoir été un Mangemort. Il compte pourtant garder la tête haute pour réussir son objectif : intégrer le Ministère de la Magie en tant que Langue-de-Plomb.
1. Impervius

**Tout le crédit des personnages et univers revient à J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Théo rentra sous une pluie battante de sa promenade et dissipa l'impervius et le sortilège de désillusion qui le recouvraient sous le porche. Depuis sa majorité, il n'était plus obligé de s'affliger d'un affreux imperméable moldu pour se balader sur le Dark Peak, bien heureusement. Un jour, il avait fait hurler de peur un elfe de maison en lui tendant l'ignoble vêtement machinalement. Pendant toute sa période bravache, il s'était également amusé à porter ses bottes en caoutchouc à motifs grenouilles sous le nez de son père le plus souvent possible.

Ces temps derniers, pourtant, il aurait pu se balader en pyjama sans aucune remarque. Le manoir Nott était de plus en plus vide depuis la bataille de Poudlard, au fur et à mesure que les larbins du Ministère venaient saisir les biens familiaux. Les elfes de maison avaient été relocalisés à Poudlard ou dans des familles sang-purs qui avaient joué neutre pendant la guerre. Seules restaient quelques affaires de Théo, deux ou trois meubles et le portrait de Cantankerus Nott. Ce dernier ne cessait de pleurer sur la déchéance des _Vingt-huit sacrés_ , citées dans son livre _Registre des Sang-pur_. Un temps, Théo aimait bien s'asseoir devant lui et lui raconter où habitaient les Weasley, qu'il avait inclus dans ses _Vingt-huit_ , et où travaillait Arthur. Il avait décidemment un talent pour rendre furieux les patriarches Nott.

Devant Voldemort, il avait rampé à plat ventre. Il n'en était ni fier ni honteux, même s'il se serait volontiers passé de l'infâme tatouage au poignet. Il ne s'était pas gêné non plus pour retourner sa veste juste avant la bataille de Poudlard, en déballant à la résistance le nombre et positionnement des troupes du chauve, ainsi que les défenses du Ministère. Après quoi, on s'était empressé de confisquer les biens des Nott pour renflouer les caisses tout en lui accordant l'amnistie pour son geste. Son père, étonnement, ne lui avait pas envoyé de carte postale d'Azkaban. Draco, en revanche, l'avait littéralement bombardé de hiboux. Théo recrachait par le nez les détails de son repos bien mérité en France, après cette année _agitée_ , et ses plans détaillés pour séduire Astoria. La goutte de trop avait été la réception d'un catalogue de haute-joaillerie pour qu'il puisse aider Malfoy à choisir le cadeau parfait. Théo avait hésité à lui renvoyer la référence d'une chevalière énorme, puis avait renoncé à répondre tout court.

Il prétexterait qu'il avait été très occupé par son travail chez Borgin and Burkes, ce qui était de toute manière vrai. La vente par le Ministère de tous les biens de Haute-magie noire saisis avait fait de Knockturn Alley un endroit très animé pendant l'été. Les acquéreurs se succédaient à la file pour acquérir artefacts et livres rares. Théo avait même vu passer un livre sur les Horcruxes qui avait dû glisser des mains d'un fonctionnaire peu scrupuleux. Il avait fait pour ses employeurs une liste des objets notables qui paradaient autrefois dans les manoirs Mangemorts, ainsi que des employés du Ministère corruptibles, avec lesquels son père avait l'habitude de négocier. Mr Borgin et Mr Burkes marchaient sur une voie pavée d'or, et Théo, quant à lui, avait assez pour étoffer ses fournitures en vue des ASPICS. Si jamais, les quelques breloques Nott restantes planquées sous les pierres de Kinder Downfall lui garantissaient de quoi rebondir en cas de coup dur.

A l'heure où son estomac gargouilla, Théo se saisit d'une _poêle_ qu'il mit à chauffer au-dessus du feu. Il entreprit ensuite de jeter _engorgio_ sur un bol et une demi-douzaine d'œufs jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la taille qu'il voulait, cassa les œufs, récupéra deux gros morceaux de coquilles qui trainaient dans la mixture et utilisa _reducto_ sur le tout avant de battre et de verser le mélange dans la _poêle_. Il n'était pas encore très doué pour la cuisine et détestait partir à la pêche des minuscules fragments de coquille. Quand il jugea l'omelette à point, il s'attabla par terre pour la dévorer, en se demandant si Rogue serait d'accord pour donner des cours de cuisine à toute la tripotée de Serpentards qui se retrouvaient sans elfes de maison…

Après quelques _evanesco_ et _recurvite_ , il fit un dernier tour du manoir Nott, des cachots aux tours en passant par les jardins en friche. Il s'assit un instant devant la tombe de sa mère. Dans un coin des chenils à Croups, il relut toute une série de tags bravaches. La plupart avaient été perpétrés par Malfoy au marqueur magique. _Draco é le plus bo_ : voilà qui serait parfait gravé sur une gourmette pour Astoria.

Enfin, il rassembla ses dernières affaires, boucla sa valise et se prépara à une dernière nuit sur le matelas devant le feu. Le lendemain, il verrouillerait la porte et déposerait la clé au Ministère avant de se rendre voie 9¾.


	2. Auror

**Tout le crédit des personnages et univers revient à J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Quelques travailleurs se retournèrent sur Théo lorsqu'il traversa à grands pas l'atrium du Ministère. Par chance, il n'était pas connu du grand public en tant que Mangemort. En revanche, TillyToke, son hibou des marais et fidèle messagère, appréciait peu les bains de foule, et s'obstinait à lancer son étrange cri entre l'aboiement étouffé et l'éternuement.

« Théodore Yardley Nott, confiscation de biens » annonça-t-il à l'accueil.

Arrivé à « Nott », le regard du fonctionnaire changea immédiatement pour devenir plus froid :

« Votre baguette reste ici. Que fait ce hibou sur votre épaule ? Les animaux ne sont pas admis au sein du Ministère.

\- Je ne pouvais pas la mettre dans ma poche avec ma valise » annonça Théo sans broncher, en lui tendant sa baguette, 31,8cm, ventricule de dragon et bois de hêtre, très flexible.

Le sorcier secoua la tête l'air de dire _passe pour cette fois_ et annonça avec un air narquois :

« 2ème étage, secrétariat du département d'Investigation. »

Théo soupira. La logique aurait voulu qu'il dépose sa clé aux services administratifs du Magenmagot. Mais bien évidemment, ils l'envoyaient chez les Aurors, plus précisément dans la subdivision consacrée à la traque des mages noirs. Là où Robards, Williamson et le fantôme de Nymphadora Tonks pourraient le dévisager sous toutes les coutures.

Il s'arrangea pour être le premier à sortir de l'ascenseur, histoire de parcourir en tête le long corridor et ouvrir le plus vite possible les lourdes portes du quartier général des Aurors. Il tomba en plein milieu de ce qui semblait être une réunion.

Tous les Aurors avaient quitté leur bureau pour se rassembler autour d'une grande table et le regardaient en silence. Au mur, parmi les photographies d'autres Mangemorts, le portrait de son père lui adressait un regard sévère. Robards, le chef actuel de l'unité, se tourna vers lui sans se lever :

« Ah, Mr Nott Junior, on vous attendait plus tôt. Votre père est pourtant le premier à arriver en cellule, d'ordinaire. Prenez donc place. Mrs Parrish a été détachée du Magenmagot spécialement pour vous recevoir. »

Il prit donc place avec dignité sur le siège qu'on lui désignait : un pouf. C'était de bonne guerre. Il se félicita d'être assez grand pour que ses épaules atteignent le niveau de la table. Mrs Parrish lui fit signer toute une liasse de papiers stipulant qu'en raison de ses crimes de guerre, il renonçait à la propriété de toutes les terres de Nott. Il avait l'impression horrible de vendre la tombe de sa mère, mais elle aurait sûrement préféré qu'il soit en liberté plutôt qu'à Azkaban. Pendant ce temps-là, les Aurors continuèrent à le fixer. Celui assis à sa gauche tira sur la manche de Théo sans prévenir pour exposer sa marque des Ténèbres. Puis ils commencèrent une conversation sur Teddy, le fils de Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin. Quand il parapha enfin la dernière page, on lui tendit un couteau pour qu'il s'entaille et laisse son empreinte digitale sanglante sur le papier. Il fallait procéder ainsi pour que les sorts de protection autorisent un nouveau propriétaire au manoir.

Il rendit la liasse de documents à Mrs Parrish et se leva de son pouf avec la ferme attention de partir de là au plus vite, mais Robards le retint par l'épaule :

« Pas si vite, Junior ! On ne part pas sans sa photo souvenir ! »

Théo s'était retourné brusquement en dégainant une baguette imaginaire et TillyToke protesta en lui filant un coup de bec. Ses doigts fermement ancrés dans sa peau, Robards le tira jusqu'à un mur blanc et dégagé. On lui fit tenir une ardoise marquée :

THEODORE NOTT

FILS DE

Tous les Aurors lui lancèrent des conseils idiots pour prendre la pose jusqu'à ce que l'appareil capture un Théo transpirant et se tortillant à l'image, une Tilly paniquée lui battant de l'aile dans la joue.

Laissant toute dignité de côté, il laissa tomber l'ardoise et s'enfuit littéralement, oubliant presque de récupérer sa baguette à l'accueil. Il décida de transplaner directement sur la voie 9¾ bien à l'avance et réussit à intercepter la sorcière au chariot avant qu'elle ne monte dans le train. Par chance, ses joues encore rouges de honte et ses cheveux collés sur son front réussirent à l'attendrir il ne savait comment, et elle accepta de lui vendre quelques patacitrouilles et un paquet de fondants du chaudron à la volée. Il rendit sa taille normale à sa valise et s'assit dessus pour grignoter, offrant un peu de Miamhibou à son hibou par la même occasion.

En attendant avec impatience de pouvoir monter dans le train, il observa d'autres élèves arriver petit à petit. Du plus petit deuxième année à un groupe d'anciens sixièmes années, il les replaçait tous à Serpentard. Ils semblaient, comme Théo, scruter les portes des wagons et le mur d'entrée de la voie avec anxiété. Harper, Rosier, Ollivander, Selwyn… la plupart était des sang-mêlés ou des sang-purs trop jeunes pour avoir vraiment pris part aux persécutions au côté des Carrow. Rien qu'à l'œil, Théo savait que la table des vert et argent serait très vide cette année, beaucoup n'étaient pas revenus. Les familles aisées du côté de Voldemort avaient senti le vent venir et évacué leurs rejetons juste après la mort de Dumbledore, pour qu'ils poursuivent leur scolarité à Durmstrang par exemple. La bande de Malfoy et certains anciens de l'armée de Dumbledore avaient eu passé leurs ASPICs cet été, les uns pour ne pas s'exposer aux vengeances, les autres pour ne pas revivre les souvenirs de la bataille.

Soudain, une main se saisit prestement du dernier fondant du chaudron du paquet.

« Zabini ! » protesta Théo.

Il le fusilla du regard pendant que l'autre mâchonnait la friandise d'un air théâtral. Il ne s'attendait pas à être autant heureux de le revoir.

« Encore passé l'été sous ton ombrelle, Nott-ilus ? Ou t'as piqué du fond-de-teint dans la tombe de Rogue ?

\- Heureusement que ta mère est assez riche pour te payer une greffe de peau chaque été, Blaisounet !

\- Le même chirurgien que celui de Tu-sais-qui, mon gars, je me sens carrément ressuscité ! »

Un Zabini identique à celui d'avant, faisant les mêmes blagues scandaleuses et pourries qu'avant la guerre, c'était tout ce qui manquait à Théo pour avoir le courage de repartir.

« Bon, on embarque !

\- On attend Daph-odil, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

\- Daphne revient ? C'est parfait, je voulais lui demander la main de sa sœur ! »

Blaise le fixa d'un air ahuri.


	3. Sombral

**Tout le crédit des personnages et univers revient à J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Rien n'avait changé. C'était rassurant.

Blaise et Daphné avaient fait assaut sur assaut de snobisme, soit _la villa en Italie affronte le château en Irlande pour les vacances les plus enviées_. Ensuite Blaise avait mis au point un plan d'attaque pour la coupe de Quidditch avec Harper, le remplaçant de Malfoy en tout point. Pendant ce temps-là, Théo perdait à la bataille explosive contre Daphné et Greenford, une 7ème année dont il avait oublié le prénom. Une fois le jeu de cartes fini, Théo avait sorti un livre et les avait laissés à leurs bavardages. Pour la 8ème année consécutive, les mêmes paysages défilèrent derrière la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, les hautes tours de Poudlard apparaissent à l'horizon. Il revêtit sa robe de l'année passée aux couleurs de Serpentard, rangea son livre dans sa valise qu'il miniaturisa pour la glisser dans sa poche et attendit que le train s'arrête. Ensuite, il attendit encore.

« Tu prends racine, Nott-ilus ? demanda Zabini.

\- J'attends que la horde passe…

\- Comme tu le sens ! Nous on y va avant de se retrouver empêtrés dans les microbes de 1ère année. »

Il attrapa sa valise et les autres suivirent. Au tout début du règne de Malfoy, Théo leur aurait emboîté le pas pour se montrer en temps que part du groupe. Protégé. Maintenant, il préférait son calme et sa tranquillité. Il ne se leva donc que lorsque le brouhaha se fut apaisé dans le wagon.

Au bord du quai, il ne restait qu'une seule calèche à laquelle était attelé un de ces détestables Sombrals. Leur tête osseuse filait la chair de poule à Théo depuis qu'il n'était qu'un gnome de 1ère année et lorsqu'il les avait vu consommer un cadavre en 3ème année, c'était fini. Il ne voulait plus les regarder, des fois que la bestiole bâillerait à ce moment-là, découvrant ses horribles crocs pointus.

Ce coup-ci, une fille presque aussi maigre que le Sombral lui caressait le chanfrein. Théo doutait franchement que ces machins aient des terminaisons nerveuses, mais il se laissait faire. Pourtant elle avait de longs cheveux blonds filasses entremêlés de plumes bleues qui devaient lui chatouiller les naseaux. Quand il s'approcha, elle braqua ses grands yeux globuleux sur lui et sourit. En vrai, elle était encore plus flippante que le Sombral.

Sentant qu'il perdait le respect de Théo, le machin osseux se décala gentiment de la fille et lui fourra son nez sur l'épaule du Serpentard, lui soufflant dans le cou. L'air qu'il rejetait était glacial.

« Il t'aime bien je crois, commenta la fille. Les nustures à écouvillon s'agglutinent autour de ses oreilles, regarde ! »

Théo n'eut pas le temps de regarder parce que le Sombral bâilla, lui offrant une vision de cauchemar à deux centimètres des yeux et une odeur de chair putride en plein dans le nez. Il manqua de s'évanouir.

« Oui, ils font souvent ça. Peut-être que leur donner de la menthe poivrée arrangerait les choses, non ? »

Il ne savait pas ce qu'était la menthe poivrée, il se tint donc coi. De toute façon, la bestiole avait à présent son nez dans sa nuque, sa tête lourde appuyant sur ses clavicules, et il ne voulait pas prendre un coup de dent accidentel.

« On devrait peut-être se rendre à Poudlard, maintenant… fit la fille d'un air rêveur. On ne devrait pas louper la répartition. Allez, viens ! »

Théo la regarda en écarquillant les yeux, mais elle s'adressait au Sombral et pas à lui. Le machin osseux se retourna vers elle et la rejoint. Elle lui donna un morceau de viande crue qu'il saisit délicatement dans sa main.

« J'emmène toujours de la viande pour les remercier de m'emmener, personne ne pense jamais à eux. Maintenant que presque tout le monde peut les voir, j'espère que ça va changer… »

Théo doutait que la guerre ait chamboulé tout le monde au point de les voir pris de sympathie pour ces chevaux du cauchemar. Mais il lui fut vraiment reconnaissant de l'avoir libéré de la bête, une fois bien en sécurité dans la calèche. Moins cependant lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de lui en entendant continuer la conversation. Il opta pour hocher la tête en cœur et appris malgré lui tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la grenouille lunaire, l'héliopathe ou encore les nargoles. Elle sombra ensuite dans ses pensées, et il s'en estima heureux jusqu'à ce qu'ils descendent de la calèche pour passer les portes en même temps que les premières années. Là, elle se tourna vers lui pour déclarer :

« Ils ne sont pas beaucoup cette année. Le tranchesac ongubulaire que Voldemort a envoyé avec ses Mangemorts a dû faire beaucoup de dégâts. J'ai été torturée chez les Malfoy mais je ne l'ai pas vu… »

Théo n'osait pas regarder les 1ères années. Il savait que des yeux, un nez, un menton, pouvaient lui rappeler qu'il avait torturé la mère de l'un ou le cousin de l'autre. Le monde sorcier était petit. Il en avait encore des cauchemars, où ses victimes défilaient une par une, une bave rougie au coin des lèvres ou les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'osait pas rechercher les noms dans sa mémoire il n'avait ni argent pour faire des dons, ni cran pour dévoiler que c'était lui, dernière le masque.

Maintenant il se rappelait des cris de Luna dans les cachots des Malfoy. Il n'avait pas bougé de son poste de garde, pour aucun des prisonniers. Au mieux.

Au pire, il avait participé.

* * *

 _Auparavant j'me sentais sourcier_

 _De volonté j'étais habité_

 _Afin d'aider à détecter_

 _Les qualités des jeunes sorciers_

 _Mais mon tabouret s'est fait rideau_

 _Séparant les victimes des bourreaux_

 _Chacun d'un côté des barreaux_

 _Pour un chapeau c'est un lourd fardeau_

 _Certains ont usé pour détruire_

 _Ce que l'on donnait pour instruire_

 _D'autres ont plutôt choisi de fuir_

 _Ici le monde est à reconstruire_

 _C'est à vous de choisir de vous comprendre_

 _D'avoir intelligence et courage à revendre_

 _De partager le feu lorsqu'il gèlera à pierre fendre_

 _Et de faire renaître le phénix de ses cendres_

 _Griff Poufpouf Serpy et Serdy_

 _Ne doivent dicter votre vie_

 _Ayez d'l'ambition et un avis !_

 _Retenez la leçon de Voldy !_


	4. Proserpine

**L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Théo se força à regarder la répartition de A à Z. Les premières années n'étaient que 12, et seuls deux élèves furent répartis à Serpentard : Basilius Flint et Proserpine Amiral. Proserpine était plutôt grande, comme sa mère, et avait les oreilles décollées et les mêmes pommettes hautes que son père. Théo le savait car les Amiral, père moldu, mère sorcière, étaient les premiers qu'il avait assassinés.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la grande salle. Les élèves ne remplissaient même pas la moitié des tables, et, pour la première fois, le Choixpeau avait juste déclaré « qu'il répartissait le malheur et qu'il ne voulait plus chanter ».

McGonagall entama son premier discours en tant que directrice d'une voix tendue :

« Bienvenue à toutes et à tous à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. L'année dernière a été difficile et si certains d'entre vous désirent en parler, sachez que l'infirmerie, le bureau de vos directeurs de maisons ou de n'importe quel professeur en qui vous aurez confiance vous est ouvert. Une boîte aux lettres est également ouverte si vous souhaitez rester anonymes ou si vous préférez vous exprimer par écrit.

Cette année également, vu le peu d'effectifs, seuls deux préfets par maison ont été nominés. Cependant, nous comptons également sur les élèves de 7ème année pour guider et conseiller les plus jeunes d'entre vous. Et, s'il vous plaît, mettez de côté vos anciennes inimitiés ! »

Elle jeta un regard noir à Théo, qui en fut surpris. Puis il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle visait, mais Zabini, Greenford et Harper, tous les trois chiffonnés et arborant de beaux bleus.

« Attaque conjuguée de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle à la sortie du train » lui glissa Daphné, qui elle n'avait pas un cheveu de travers, comme d'habitude.

« Enfin, continuait McGonagall, une partie du corps professoral a été renouvelé cette année. Cathan Kelly assurera les cours de défense contre les forces du mal et dirigera la maison Gryffondor. Georgia Uphill assurera les cours de potions. Firenze, qui ne peut malheureusement pas être présent au banquet, dirigera maintenant à temps plein les cours de divination. Enfin, Jack Walker sera responsable des cours d'étude des moldus et de la maison Serpentard. »

Blaise manqua de s'étouffer et cracha du jus de citrouille sur Théo.

« Je rappelle que, comme vous avez dû le remarquer sur vos listes de fournitures, les cours d'étude des Moldus sont obligatoires pour tous cette année. »

Daphné déglutit de travers mais elle, au moins, avait trop de classe pour tremper ses camarades.

« Je vais maintenant laisser la parole à Argus Rusard qui va vous rappeler les règles et interdictions en vigueur dans ce château. »

« Blaise, par le caleçon de Salazar ! râla Théo en lançant un _recurvite_ sur son uniforme poisseux.

\- Gentil, Théo, tu as vu la tête du remplaçant de Rogue ?!

\- Pas très bien vu qu'il garde les yeux collés au plafond. Et vu les vêtements, fit-il en reniflant, 10 Gallions que c'est un Cracmol !

\- Tenu ! Je pense plutôt que c'est un moldu crasseux pur jus, persifla Daphné.

\- Daph, tu as lu l'Histoire de Poudlard ? répliqua Blaise en singeant Granger. _Un sortilège repousse-moldu entoure le château._

\- _Ne sois pas bête, Ron_ (Théo en sursauta tant l'imitation était réussie). _Les parents moldus peuvent bien se rendre à l'école, pourquoi pas un professeur ?_

\- _Tu as raison Herrmion-euh_ , répondit Zabini avec l'accent de Viktor Krum, _c'est pourr le bal queuh tu as arrrrangé tes cheveuh ?_ »

La moue de Daphné et sa main tapotant son chignon acheva le petit groupe qui pouffait en cœur. Même Théo s'autorisa un petit sourire.

Après le repas (Théo n'avait pas mangé aussi bien depuis… pfiiiouh), l'héritier des Nott jeta un œil autour de lui. La plupart des élèves n'avaient pas fini de manger. Il parcourut la salle du regard pour déterminer qui il devrait supporter en cours cette année. Chez les Bouffondors, Granger bien évidemment, mais aussi la Weaslette et une minuscule brune dont il ne se rappelait pas du nom parlaient avec animation. Chez les Piafs, il reconnaissait Mandy Brockle-quelque chose et Toby Shoes, ou un truc du genre. Et chez les Poufpoufs… qui se soucie des Poufpoufs ? Dans un coin, Jack Walker avait une discussion enthousiaste avec le fantôme des Bouffondors tout en pianotant sur une espèce d'écran moldu d'où sortait une tige de métal. Allons bon… On s'était à peine débarrassé de Dumby et maintenant on se retrouvait avec pire !

Il cessa de râler lorsqu'il entendit des reniflements non loin. Le petit Basilius Flint, un Sang-pur typique minuscule avec un nez droit et un menton pointu, vivait manifestement mal sa répartition à Serpentard. La seule autre 1ère année, Proserpine Amiral, semblait lui adjoindre avec agacement de se reprendre. Ça n'avait pas l'air très efficace.

Voyant qu'Arpagant Château-Tiers, censé être préfet des Vert et Argent, n'était nulle part en vue, et que l'autre préfète distribuait les emplois du temps autour de la table, Théo décida de faire sa bonne action du jour. Il se leva et alla tapoter l'épaule de Basilius d'un geste qu'il espérait réconfortant.

Le gamin qui ne l'avait pas vu venir poussa un gloups ! de peur. Théo soupira. Loupé.

« Salut, fit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise vite à la gauche du petit. Moi c'est Théo. Tu veux me raconter ce qui ne va pas ? »

Basilius retenait ses sanglots et n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche. Ce fut Proserpine qui répondit à Théo :

« Il ne voulait pas être collé à Serpentard, il a peur de se faire bolosser. »

 _Bolosser_ devait être un verbe moldu, supposa Théo. Hum…

« Se faire bousculer tu veux dire ?

\- Ouaip. Bizuter. Tabasser. Tu vois l'genre quoi. Parce que tous les autres 1ères années disaient qu'ils préféraient être Cracmols qu'être Serpentard dans le train. »

Théo se sentait comme le portrait de Cantankerus Nott vieux et outré par le langage des adolescents. Il posa une question au hasard le temps de s'en remettre :

« Et toi, tu n'as pas peur d'être à Serpentard ?

\- Pfeuh nan ! Ce chapeau tout moisi voulait me foutre à Gryffondor, mais franchement pas question ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver le Mangemort qui a tué ma famille et lui faire bouffer sa cervelle par le trou d'b… C'est pas un Gryffondor qui s'ferait justice tout seul, il ferait faire un procès et tout et tout, blabla l'honneur toussa… Alors que le gars qu'a tué mes parents, y mérite juste de se faire massacrer ! »

Malgré son langage ordurier, il sentait qu'il allait l'apprécier cette petiote, même si elle voulait lui faire _bouffer sa cervelle_ … Elle continua à déblatérer dans la même veine pendant qu'il tendait son dernier mouchoir en soie brodé aux armoiries des Nott pour que Basilius trompette dedans et le couvre de morve. Il lui servit ensuite un grand verre de jus de citrouille et insista pour qu'il prenne de la tarte à la mélasse. Enfin, il coupa Proserpine en pleine tirade parce que ses oreilles commençaient à bourdonner :

« Bon, il commence à se faire tard. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la salle commune et vous montrer vos dortoirs. Essayez de bien retenir le chemin, je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous guider. Globalement, si le couloir devient de plus en plus sombre, c'est que vous êtes sur la bonne voie… Hem, Proserpine ?

\- Ouaip ?

\- Est-ce que tu connais quelques sorts de défense ?

\- Nope, P'pa a jamais voulu me filer sa baguette et j'ai jamais réussi à la chouraver.

\- Basilius ?

\- Je… je oui mais je… Je suis pas sûr d'arriver à les faire marcher…

\- Bien, reprit Théo en pensant absolument le contraire. Ça serait mieux que vous restiez ensemble quand vous allez en cours et que vous fassiez gaffe au début. Dès que j'aurais un peu de temps, je vous montrerai le livre des maléfices des Serpentard et on s'entraînera un peu. Basilius, finit ta tarte, on y va ! »

Le chemin jusqu'aux cachots se fit en silence, les deux petiots trop occupés à regarder autour d'eux pour ouvrir la bouche. Arrivés à la salle commune, Théo leur montra rapidement leurs dortoirs respectifs et les confia aux 2ème années avec lesquels ils les partageaient. Il avait besoin de calme et de réfléchir à ce qui lui avait pris de s'autoproclamer mentor. Et pourquoi pas nounou non plus ?

Enfin, il n'avait plus qu'à brûler le dernier mouchoir des Nott, souillé par Basilius (une bonne chose de faite) et aller intriguer un peu au coin du feu. A chaque rentrée, chez les Serpentards, il faisait bon de jauger les influences et de tester ses alliances. Et cette année plus qu'une autre.

Il vérifia que ses affaires étaient bien au pied de son lit, se passa le visage à l'eau froide et redescendit les quelques marches vers la salle commune.


End file.
